Hasta mañana
by Raq LoveSweets
Summary: Pensamientos de Lovino hacia el español con el que se encuentra cada día en su viaje en metro.


_Hola~ Aquí traigo un nuevo fic Spamano que escribí a las 8 de la mañana en clase xD está lo más corregido posible, y espero que no os desespere la forma de narrar, no quise hacer frases largas ya que se supone que son pensamientos (No es que yo hable a trompicones siempre(?)) .-._

_Pero bueno, espero que os guste~_

* * *

**Hasta mañana**

Tu.

Yo.

Nosotros.

Uno frente al otro. Cerca pero también lejos. Aunque no tan lejos, al menos físicamente sólo nos separan unos metros de estar al lado. Pero realmente nos separan más de un par de metros por varias razones. Porque… somos desconocidos principalmente. Bueno, yo sí se tu nombre; y tú, probablemente, el mío. A saber… Pero no nos lo hemos preguntado. No nos hemos presentado. Tú, como yo, lo habrás escuchado de alguien que acompañaba nuestro viaje, como algún amigo cercano, un compañero o algún familiar.

A ti a veces te acompañan dos tipos raros, un rubio de acento francés que alguna vez te intentó meter mano mientras reías sin darte cuenta, y un albino que no conoce el significado de hablar a un tono normal; otras veces va contigo una linda chica rubia que en alguna ocasión me miró de reojo y se rió por lo bajo. De escuchar vuestras conversaciones supe tu nombre. Tampoco era difícil, un nombre típico español.

En cambio yo suelo viajar solo. En raras veces se me ha pegado mi hermano, aunque si tuvieras que descifrar mi nombre lo tendrías difícil entre los diminutivos y los "fratello" con los que él me denomina. Entonces también habrás descifrado mi mal carácter y mi poca paciencia con él. Y con todos. Y entonces creo que tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes.

Por eso creo que de esas diferencias nada hará acortar la distancia que nos separa, que son más de un par de metros.

Sin embargo, estas compañías son ocasionales. Ahora, como la mayoría de los días estamos tú y yo. Tú y yo solos. En silencio mientras escuchamos el vagón yendo por su camino. Siempre es la misma melodía la que nos acompaña. Pasamos por paradas que no interesan, que pasan desapercibidas. Ahora te miro. Pero solo un poco, de reojo, por unos segundos… no quiero que te des cuenta. Pero no lo ibas a notar de todos modos, aunque te mirara un buen rato. Es demasiado temprano y tienes cara de sueño, como cada mañana.

Tus ojos del color de la esmeralda se van entrecerrando y dejas caer tu cabeza suavemente y con ligereza, posándola contra el cristal. Es como si hubieras caído dormido pero no te lo puedes permitir, no puedes pasarte tu parada. Ahora bostezas, ni siquiera te molestas en taparte la boca con la mano. Intentas mantenerte despierto.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevarás en el vagón, siempre que monto en la línea ya estás ahí. Misma hora, mismo vagón, mismo asiento. O es coincidencia o lo calculas todo demasiado bien. Prefiero pensar que es solo lo primero, así no tendría que creer que por algún motivo lo haces por mí, que me esperas, que quieres verme… Cuando entro al vagón y me miras, somnoliento, pero eres capaz de dedicarme la más amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan amable y tan dulce, quizá algo tonta. O me lo parece, no sé, también entro adormilado. Yo en ese momento me limito a mirar a otro lado, finjo que no te he visto, ni tus ojos ni tu sonrisa, pero me quedo con ella grabada en la cabeza y sonrío interiormente porque esa imagen me durará para todo el día, hasta que nos encontremos por casualidad al día siguiente.

Y me sonrojo. Pensar en esas cosas me hace sonrojar, y mucho. Te odio por ello. Aunque, bueno, no es que te odie… Vuelvo a mirarte. Has abierto los ojos y miras a un punto fijo del suelo. Entonces por alguna razón los alzas.

Cruzamos miradas.

Por un segundo todo queda en silencio.

Me olvido totalmente de todo lo demás, de quienes nos rodean, de aquella melodía del vagón que nos acompaña, del sueño, de mis mejillas acaloradas. Y en ese momento, estamos más cerca, aunque solo sea una sensación. Sensación de que nuestras almas conectan por ese par de ventanas del rostro y nos deja al descubierto.

Procuro mantenerte la mirada por más tiempo, pero me es imposible. Quisiera poder ver más de ese mundo esmeralda que es tu mundo y que intentas mostrarme. Pero antes de poder descubrirlo me acobardo, me avergüenzo, me siento inseguro. Me encojo sobre mí mismo y aparto la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que lo ve con esos ojos que no se apartaron aún de mí y piensa que soy ridículo. Seguro que le hace gracia esta situación, te escuché soltar una leve risa.

Ahora soy yo quien mantiene la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverme a levantarla. Por mucho que quiera que ese cruce de miradas se vuelva a producir mi vergüenza es superior y me detiene. Te escucho dar un leve suspiro. Debes de haberte cansado de esperar a que alzara la vista de nuevo. Después pienso que si estuvieras cansado de mis reacciones no te seguirías sentando cada día frente a mí, ni me sonreirías, ni intentarías que mis ojos volvieran a perseguir los tuyos.

Me siento estúpido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en silencio? Días y días y días… ojalá tuviera valor. Ojalá pudiera levantarme y sentarme a tu lado, y abrir mi boca para hablar contigo de cualquier cosa. Poder conocerte y mantenerte la mirada. Pasar más tiempo contigo que no sea encerrados en un vagón del metro. Y en lugar de eso mis pensamientos se quedan calados en mi cabeza y me maldigo por mi falta de valor y por mi excesiva timidez. Entonces envidio a toda esa gente que es capaz de hacerlo y ser tu amiga, y me vienen varias caras a la mente para envidiar. Y no lo entiendo. Realmente no entiendo por qué me siento así por ti, un desconocido.

Te miro de reojo de nuevo, lo consigo difícilmente, y como si lo notaras tu mirada rápida se dirige a la mía. Se vuelven a cruzar y esta vez se mantiene por más tiempo. Sin embargo esta vez eres tú quien la aparta.

Te levantas y te diriges a la puerta, apoyándote en ella, sé que acaba tu viaje. Vuelves a bostezar mientras se anuncia tu parada. Y yo cierro los ojos.

Y nunca entenderé por qué lo hice. Nunca entenderé por qué te llamé. El por qué tu nombre salió de mi boca sin poder controlarlo, como un impulso, un acto reflejo. Y tu nombre rozó mis labios con suavidad y llegó vibrante y tembloroso a tus oídos. ¿Por desgracia? Me maldije por ese impulso traicionero una y mil veces. Ahora sí que quería salir del vagón corriendo y huir, desaparecer y no volver a verte. No para que te rías de mí por haber hecho esa estupidez.

Vuelves lentamente la cabeza y por tercera vez tus ojos se posan en los míos y noto tu mirada interrogante ya que no comprendes por qué conozco tu nombre. Entonces sonríes ¿Por qué? Noto a mis ojos humedecerse, seguramente de la vergüenza, y bajo la cabeza como si así evitara que me mires. Escucho tus pasos cada vez más cerca, si lo sigues haciendo vas a perder la parada, gírate y olvida que ha ocurrido, por favor…

Obviamente no me ibas a hacer caso, no podrías leerme la mente ni saber mis pensamientos. Me estremecí, porque me acariciaste la cabeza revolviéndome el pelo con suavidad. Soltaste una leve risa de nuevo y te volviste para salir por la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

Mi cara tuvo que ser épica, mirándote con cara de sorpresa y con el pelo revuelto, aunque eso fue tu culpa. Vi cómo me sonreías y alzabas la mano para despedirte.

"Nos vemos mañana, Lovi"

Eso dijiste, con un cariño infinito que inundó mi cuerpo y lo recorrió con un cosquilleo. Y no fui consciente de nada más. Me pareció que el tiempo se volvía a detener y que para despertarme el tren tuvo que ponerse en marcha de nuevo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y apartándome de tu mirada y tu amplia sonrisa. Y solo deseaba, con todo mi ser, que ya fuera mañana.

* * *

_Quizá quedó algo corto y con final precipitado, decidí cambiarlo a última hora... Agradeced que no haya sido un drama en el que ambos mueren xD_

_Espero reviews~ _

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
